disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Ingrith
Queen Ingrith is the main antagonist of Disney's 2019 live-action film, Maleficent: Mistress of Evil. The Queen of Ulstead, wife of King John, mother of Prince Phillip, and Aurora's future mother‐in‐law, Queen Ingrith is a worthy adversary to the dark fairy Maleficent, with an evil plan to divide humans and fairies forever. Background Personality Ingrith is motivated by the tragic death of her brother, who she believes was killed by one of the enchanted forest's creatures. Her sole purpose is to protect her people, and for her, the ends justify the means. She is described as wicked, cunning and selfish, having a fear of the unknown, which in turn, translates to aggression, with attack being her best defense. Role in the film Following Aurora's coronation as Queen of the Moors, Ingrith begins spreading the false story of Maleficent's role with the princess, reputing her as a villain, and instilling her people with fear of magical beings. She secretly conspires against her husband, King John, by replicating the sleeping curse, through the magical spinning wheel which she acquires. Once her son announces his engagement, Ingrith hosts a banquet, which is attended by her future daughter-in-law, Aurora, Diaval and Maleficent. As tension rises between the two mothers, Maleficent loses her temper, which Ingrith uses to her advantage, cursing the King to sleep while distracted, and blaming Maleficent, turning Aurora and Phillip against her, further turning the dark fairy against humans, in a larger bid to destroy all magical beings. After Ingrith's advisor Gerda's succeeded, but failed attempt to kill Maleficent by shooting her in the sky, she informs the queen of what happened and that Maleficent was rescued by another Dark Fey, who was named Conall. To further her plan, Ingrith has another minion of hers, Lickspittle, create red iron dust made from Toom Bloom flowers (which the people from the Moors use to bury their dead), which will kill all magical beings who come in contact with it. She continues trying to convince Aurora that Maleficent is a threat, in addition to pressuring her into fitting into her new role as the future queen of Ulstead, such as telling her there's more to being queen than walking around barefoot with flowers in your hair. However, once Aurora finds her way into Ingrith's secret chambers after Phillip gives her a Toom Bloom flower and discovers the spinning wheel, she finally discovers via her connection with it that Ingrith was the one who cursed John, not Maleficent, and makes Lickspittle see the error of his ways, reminding him Ingrith cut off his wings. Unfortunately, Ingrith herself confronts her and reveals the reason why she hates magical creatures: she believes her brother was killed by a magical creature, which caused her father, who wanted peace between magical people and humans, to be overthrown by his own people, something that led Ingrith to be exiled. Afterwards, she married King John of Ulstead, another weak king who wants peace, and now her own son has such delusions too. She then has Aurora locked up. Beginning her genocidal plan, she has Gerda gather the people of the Moors inside a chapel, where Aurora and Phillip's wedding will supposedly be held, only for them to be locked up and Gerda to blast red iron dust into them via an organ, which starts killing them. However, they are eventually rescued by Aurora, Diaval, and Flittle, with Knotgrass and Thistlewit making Gerda fall to her presumed death. As for Ingrith herself, she and her men attack fairies charging towards Ulstead with red iron dust as well. Phillip confronts Ingrith, explaining to his own mother she's committing a massacre, and asking her if she was protecting John as well if she claims to be protecting Ulstead. Ingrith tells Phillip he's a fool for believing peace can be achieved and tries to have him sent to his room, only for Phillip to escape. Maleficent arrives to kill Ingrith, but Aurora manages to appeal to her, leading to Maleficent ultimately sacrificing herself to save Aurora from Ingrith's arrow. Emerging victorious, Ingrith tells a heartbroken and enraged Aurora that she will pay for being a traitor to her kind and triumphantly informs her people that Maleficent is dead and they will no longer have to live in fear. Aurora charges towards Ingrith, but Ingrith's men stop her. Suddenly, the black ashes that used to be Maleficent rise and take on Maleficent's form, but as a phoenix, to Aurora's joy and Ingrith's horror. Terrified, Ingrith pushes Aurora off the tower, creating a diversion for Maleficent, who saves Aurora while Ingrith escapes. Unfortunately for Ingrith, her plan of escape is thwarted by Borra, who promptly throws Ingrith off a balcony, where she is repeadly caught by vines before finally falling to the ground. Defeated and humiliated, Ingrith continues to proclaim they cannot live with the magical creatures, but is cut off when Maleficent transforms her into a goat. As the transformed Ingrith walks nearby Aurora and Phillip's wedding, the latter recognizes her due to her wearing his mother's jewelery. Diaval proposes Maleficent can perhaps turn Ingrith back, but John (who is awake due to the spindle being destroyed) reminds them that it's only if they want Maleficent to. Trivia *There is no mention of Prince Phillip's mother in the original animated film. *In one of the original Sleeping Beauty fairy tale versions, the prince's mother (whom Queen Ingrith is based on), is a villainous ogre, who wanted to eat the princess and her children. Gallery Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Queen Ingrith.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Queen Ingrith.jpeg Maleficent Mistress of Evil poster.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil poster (2).jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil - International Poster 2.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Photography - Meeting.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Photography - Aurora and Ingrith.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Photography - Queen Ingrith.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Photography - Queen Ingrith Angry.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Photography - Queen Ingrith and Gerda.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Photography - Queen Ingrith Armour.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Photography - Queen Ingrith 2.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Photography - Queen Ingrith 3.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil (15).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (22).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (45).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (53).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (57).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (58).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (65).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Ingrith Flower.png Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Ingrith and Crown.png Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Ingrith Crossbow.png Maleficent Mistress of Evil - King and Queen.png Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Family Meeting.png Category:Live-action characters Category:Queens Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:Adults Category:Maleficent characters Category:Disney characters Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Archers Category:Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Goats Category:Transformed characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Main antagonists Category:Elderly characters Category:European characters